Different
by TheBearsDoodle
Summary: Ryoma has changed. Ryoma-kun change back to what you were! Thought Sakuno as she looked at the new Ryoma. * Ryoma is a player. He attracts many girls. Sakuno is left on the sidelines to support him. Contains Suggestive adult themes. Lemons in later chapters *PLEASE READ AND REVIEW DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

**GENERAL/ SAKUNO'S POV**

"A-ah Ryoma. Mmm, d-don't stop"

"Not like I was going to" replied Ryoma with a smirk on his face.

His hands travelled from her thighs up to her underwear, where he could feel the silk fabric against his fingertips. He slowly started to rub when he heard the door opening into the classroom. He snapped his head in the direction of the door only to be face to face with none other than Sakuno Ryuzaki. She stood there timidly with her face painted the color red, and her hands tangled in a bunch of papers.

"A-ah gomen nasai." Said Sakuno while dipping her head low and giving various bows to the couple.

"Humph. Learn how to knock. Ryoma and I were busy until you rudely interrupted our session." Growled the blond Hiruka, as she roughly brushed past Sakuno making her drop the papers she had in her hand.

"Ja ne Ryoma-kun. We can finish after school." Said Hiruka at doorway.

Sakuno started to pick up the papers, which made Ryoma, feel a tinge bit guilty so he started to pick them up also. He gave Sakuno the pile he had collected.

"Arigatou," whispered Sakuno as she gently took them from him,

"R-Ryoma-kun these are for you. Oba-chan wanted me to give them to you." Said Sakuno as she gently re-placed a few papers in Ryoma's hands.

"Hn. What are they for?" asked Ryoma as he curiously looked through the papers waiting for Sakuno's answer.

"A-ah, they are for the upcoming tournament in Kansai. It will be over night, so please have them filled in and returned to Tezuka-senpai." Said Sakuno as she stared at the floor.

"Hn." Replied Ryoma as he left the classroom.

When he was out of sight Sakuno decided to sit at one of the abandoned desk at the back of the room. She slowly placed her bag on the ground with the forms. She lowered herself into the chair and felt the tears start to stream down her face.

_Get a hold of yourself Sakuno. He can sleep with however many girls he wants. You just need to support him, that's why you are here. To support him and the team. Yes! You are doing this for the team. _Thought Sakuno as she tried to motivate herself.

She quickly picked up her bag and the forms as she wiped away the tears and replaced the sadness with a smile. She left the classroom in search of the rest of the team. When she finished handing the last form she quickly went to a nearby clock.

_Ah, I only have two minuets to get to class. _Thought a nervous Sakuno.

She quickly ran across the cobble pavement into the building. She glided up the stairs only tripping 3 times, and opened the door to her classroom only to be meet with the eyes of her classmates, staring at her curiously. She quickly shuffled to her seat and puffed a sigh of relief as she looked at the clock once more. The teacher came into the class settling everyone down and starting the lesson. The rest of the day flew by with the occasional note passing and whispering between Tomo and Sakuno. Everybody had left the classroom except for two other people. Sakuno got up ready to leave the classroom when she heard a sharp voice from the back of the room.

"We have cleaning duty." Said a harsh Ryoma while staring at the back of Sakuno's head.

"A-ah right! I almost forgot. Gomen. N-ne Ryoma-kun, don't you have tennis today?" asked a curious Sakuno as she grabbed the chalk brush and started to brush away the lesson on the board.

"No." simply replied Ryoma as he began sweeping the floor.

"O-oh okay. Well I just wanted to say good-luck-"

"Ahh! Ryoma-kun! That's where you were! Come on let's finish up. I have to be home by 5 so please take care of me Ryoma-kun." Interrupted Hiruka as she strolled into the classroom biting her finger in a seductive way.

She looked over at Sakuno and scowled. Sakuno was wearing the plain white button up shirt with the school regulation kilt. She had it so it ended at her mid-thigh, who Sakuno complained it was to short to Tomo but of course Tomo wouldn't let her length, it. She was also wearing the school regulation knee high socks and black loafers. She had her hair down (it flowed in soft waves all the way to her thighs) with a cute flower clip clipping her bangs up so that she could focus. All in all Sakuno looked adorable.

"Hmm, Sakuno-chan I'm taking Ryoma-kun early today so could you clean up the rest by yourself?" asked Hiruka in a sickly sweet voice.

"S-sure, that's okay with me. I'll see you tomorrow Ryoma-kun and you too, Hiruka-chan." Replied Sakuno cutely with a smile.

Sakuno quickly turned her back to the couple when she saw them start to kiss. She could feel tears threatening to fall form her eyes, but she decided to stay strong.

**SAKUNO'S POV (point of view)**

_He doesn't need me. He has the head of gymnastics as his girlfriend. But before her there was the vice-captain of the girl's softball team (lasted two weeks), than the star swimmer of the girl's team (lasted a week and a half), than the star of the track team, volleyball team, and head cheerleader (all lasted about a week). In total he has gone out with six girls, all of them dumped by Ryoma-kun. He is so heartless; he just used them and threw them away like toys. Ever since he came back from America he has been so different. I understand the urges of a 17-year-old boy but breaking girl's hearts is just cruel. _

**GENERAL**

She could her the two shuffling out of the classroom.

"Arigatou." mumbled Ryoma as he left the classroom.

She quickly turned her head to the door that was now closed. The tears wouldn't stop as they started to pour from her eyes. She let the brush hit the floor with a clatter as she knelt crying into her hands. She looked like a vulnerable child. She quickly got herself together so no one could see her in this state and cleaned up the room. She grabbed her bag and started to walk home.

"AH Sakuno-chan! You look so cute in your uniform. Can we see what's underneath it?" asked a drunken man who knew Sakuno.

He was slowly making his way towards Sakuno. He was now currently trapping Sakuno between his two arms.

"Bro calm down. Ne Sakuno-can are you wearing pink lacy underwear? Maybe she's wearing a thong!" exclaimed the brunette.

The first man's hands travelled up her skirt slowly. The whole time Sakuno was so scared she was silently sobbing, she was frozen, she didn't want to cry out due to the fact she was afraid. The man let his hand slowly touch the fabric of her underwear feeling the lace trimming around the edges.

"P-please s-stop." Whispered Sakuno as she attempted to push the man off.

"Ne Sakuno-chan how do you like it? Up your ass? Or maybe you enjoy sucking it…" said the man in a mischievous tone.

"RYOMA-KUN!" yelled Sakuno at the top of her lungs when she felt him touching her nether lips from outside her underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

Sakuno could feel the man's hands leaving from the underneath kilt. She slowly opened up her tear filled eyes to see someone punching her assaulters. At first she couldn't make the person than she noticed the green locks and golden cat like orbs staring back at her.

"Ryoma-kun…" whispered Sakuno. He grabbed her by her forearm,

"You idiot! You could have just been rapped and killed! Don't act so reckless!" yelled Ryoma angrily as he started to shake her which started to create a bruise.

"R-Ryoma-k-kun…" whispered Sakuno again trying to calm him down.

"No. Just shut up. You're so weak Saku-"

"Yamete…" whispered Sakuno while looking down. * **Yamete means stop ***

"What? I couldn't hear you." Said Ryoma in cruel voice while still gripping Sakuno's arm aggressively.

"Yamete. YAMETE!" said Sakuno gradually getting louder until she ripped her arm out of Ryoma's grasp. She cupped her hands over her ears and ran. Ran away from the pain, the hate, the suffering…from him.

_Please legs, take me far away. Away somewhere where no one can bother me. Take me home. My REAL home. _Thought Sakuno as she ran with tears streaming down her face.

**Back at the front of Seishun (Seigaku) High School…**

For the first time in his life he stood there confused and stunned. He has only seen her react like that only once before this incident. But to think little, fragile Sakuno had so much power and force behind her words to make him ultimately stunned that he couldn't even move from the form that he was holding Sakuno's arm in. He finally let his arm drop to his side still staring at the ground. He decide that he wouldn't let anyone see him in this state, so he straightened his posture grabbed his school bag that he left by the school gate and started to walk home.

_I didn't know Sakuno had that in her, _thought Ryoma while smirking at her small breakdown just a moment ago.

_RING RING RING! _ Ryoma looked at his pocket, which was now glowing, remembering that he had put his phone there. He reached in and pulled it. He flipped it open to see two text messages from Hiruka. He sighed putting the phone away not in the mode to deal with her.

_I should break up with her soon, or she might think that I will be hers forever…_ thought Ryoma as he silently gagged.

**In front of a mysterious building… **

Sakuno stood there panting heavily while holding her knees. The tear stains on her cheeks where not as visible since she had wiped them off with her coat sleeves (mind this is during the winter, close to Christmas time). She slowly made her way towards the glass doors slowly opening it; she stepped inside the building hoping it will make her happier. The bright gold color of the chandeliers bathed her with warmth will the front desk was busy with several phone calls. She looked around memorizing the whole front lobby of the condominium that her parents own-owned. She made her way to the front desk trying not to get in the way of the passing people making their way to the front doors almost tripping on a passing dog.

"A-ano, may I have the key to room 417 please?" asked Sakuno shyly to the front desk person.

"Ah, Sakuno-san. Hai, the cleaning lady was up there this morning so you may notice that everything is well in shape. If you need anything please do not be afraid to call the front desk." Said the front desk person as she bowed.

"A-ah Hai! Arigatou." Said Sakuno while smiling kindly at the person.

She turned around and made her way to the elevator. She rode it up to the second highest floor. She consciously got off of the elevator making sure not to hit anyone on her way out. She walked to the end of the hallway opening up the door marked with a gold plate reading: 417. She creaked open the door and turned on the lights. She made her way around the house making sure no one wasn't in there. She stripped of her coat and hung it by the door after the inspection. She wobbly made her way to the white leather coach that was facing the large wall made of windows that overlooked the city.

Sakuno would occasional visit the condo, so she can take a break form the outside world and re-focus herself. It still hurt her sometimes coming back to a place with so many memories. This place used to belong to her parents who are now deceased. They died when Sakuno was five therefore making her live with her Oba-chan. For the rest of the night she lay on the couch crying about how everything had turned out.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

She woke up the next morning in pajamas and her current bedroom in her Oba-chan's house. She wobbly made her way down the stairs taking in the aroma of her Oba-chan cooking. Sakuno silently giggled to herself.

"Oba-chan you're burning the food. Let me do it. You need to rest for the upcoming tournament." Said Sakuno gleefully as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hai hai. Geez just because I am old doesn't mean I can't do anything." Grumbled Ryuzaki-sensei as she made her way to the small dinning table.

They both ate in silence; Sakuno decided she would clean up leaving her Oba-chan to figure out the order of the players for the tournament. "Arigatou Oba-chan." Said Sakuno as she picked up the last dish from the table. "Hm." Replied her Ryuzaki-sensei.

_Thank-you Oba-chan for bringing me home. _ Thought Sakuno with a smile.

The rest of the weekend flew by fast. Monday morning had come to quickly for Sakuno; she didn't want to face him. She quickly made her way to school hoping that she wouldn't run into him. She changed her shoes and went up to her classroom. She sat quietly in her classroom at her desk staring out the window day dreaming when two girls came in.

"Ne, didn't you hear?" said the brunette girl with short hair.

"Nani, Shizka? Just hurry up and tell me!" said on of the girls as she jumped up and down waiting for a reply.

"Ryoma-san and Hiruka-chan broke up over the weekend. He said it was getting boring. That means Ryoma-san is available again. I think I will confess to him during lunch break." Said the brunette as she made her way to the desk.

"Ah, Ohyao Sakuno-chan! You look kawaii! Boys must be all over you!" said the brunette finally noticing Sakuno.

"A-arigatou Rina-chan. You look k-kawaii also." Replied Sakuno blushing at the two girls.

More people had come into the classroom, creating more noise. The girls had all huddled together and started talking about the Ryoma and Hiruka situation, half giggling and laughing at how fast this one ended the rest thinking up of plans to steal him away.

The class went quiet when Hiruka entered the classroom. Her eyes were puffy and red and she looked miserable. Ryoma nonchalantly walked into the classroom immediately walking to his desk which was now crowded with a bunch of boys who were chatting with Ryoma. The girls stared admirably at him while blushing and thinking up of fantasies of him. Sakuno noticed that Tomo had walked in to the classroom after kissing her long time boyfriend, Horio goodbye.

"Ohyao Sa-chan!" said Tomo in a happy mode. Sa-chan was a nickname that Tomo would occasionally use. She had come up with after 3rd year of middle school.

"Ohyao Tomo-chan." Replied Sakuno while looking up at Tomo who had her hair fashioned into two long pigtails that went past her shoulders almost to the end of her shoulder blades. She had her school sweater tied around her waist and wore the kilt a bit shorter than Sakuno.

"Sakuno! Horio has been acting strange lately… I don't know what to do. Help me Sa-chan!" whined Tomo as she shook Sakuno.

"A-ah Tomo! Calm down…I think Horio is trying to do something romantic for you. You did tell me that he never does anything romantic for you when he was standing behind me. I believe he heard you Tomo-chan." Said Sakuno with a blush creeping up on her cheeks trying to calm her down.

"Ahh! Sugoi! Sa-chan you are so good at this!" replied Tomo with stars in her eyes.

* **Sugoi mean amazing or great ***

Sakuno couldn't help but lightly giggles at her friend's reaction.

"Minna-san please settle down so we may get started with todays lesson." Said the teacher in a loud voice. * **Minna-san means everybody ***

The English lesson went by slowly dragging on with structure of an essay and present and past context review at the end. Sakuno whipped out her English notebook and started to write almost everything that the teacher had said or written down on the board. This was the one class she always had trouble in, this year she was persistent on having a high score at the end of finals.

History of Japan was a walk through the park. It went by quit fast with the teacher leaving occasionally to check up on his pregnant wife by calling her. When lunchtime had come around Tomo decided that she would eat lunch with Horio.

"Ne, Sa-chan you can join us." Insisted Tomo while holding Horio's hand.

"Yadda! You two have fun." Replied Sakuno while winking at Horio.

Horio understood and dragged Tomo away to a secluded area. Sakuno decided she would go to her own secluded area near the Sakura trees. Mainly people decided to eat in the main areas of the school, such as the cobble pathway which was lined with Sakura trees and bench's for guest and students, or their classrooms. The place Sakuno always went to was mainly gardening club territory but they didn't seem to be using it during the winter, it was the greenhouse of Sakura Tree's. It had one bench at the very end of the greenhouse underneath a Sakura tree. This area was much farther away from the cobble pathway. Many people didn't go there due to the fact that it was a lot of walking they would have to do to get to the last bench and the fact that they would have to trudge through the snow and cold weather. She sat down carefully making sure nothing was on the bench and opened her bento box. She slowly started to munch on the contents while looking around appreciating the view she had. She always admired nature; she thought it was gift given to humans.

**At the East Exit**

"R-R-Ryoma-s-sama…I…I…l-like you!" said a girl with short brown hair.

"Hm, do I know you?" asked Ryoma in a monotone voice.

"A-ano I'm Rina Katou…We are in the same class." Replied Rina as she started into Ryoma's eyes trying to find any sign of remembrance.

"I can not accept your feelings." simply replied Ryoma while walking away.

The poor girl broke down and cried as she stumbled back to her classroom. Many girls tried to find Ryoma to confess to him but none could find where he was.

He turned the corner and was stunned by what he saw. Sakuno Ryuzaki sitting in the greenhouse beneath a Sakura tree on a bench eating a beautifully made bento. Her hair was lightly swaying in the wind from a nearby open window in the greenhouse; her kilt had lifted a bit reveling her blue lacy underwear. The girl didn't seem to notice as she continued peacefully eating her bento she didn't even realize that Ryoma had snuck up behind her and reached in a grabbed an onigri rice ball shaped like a star and munched down on it.

"R-Ryoma-kun! That was mine." Said Sakuno as she was caught of guard.

"Hm…than I will give it back to you." Replied Ryoma as he grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips on hers. A small gasp escaped Sakuno's lips, which allowed entrance for Ryoma's tongue. He pushed in some of the leftover onigri into Sakuno's mouth that ended with a muffled and surprised cry from Sakuno. She pushed away the boy with a bit of force only to see his smirking face looking up at her (she was now standing and he was kneeling). She took her bento and threw it at him.

"I-I hate Ryoma-k-kun!" yelled Sakuno as she ran away from him again.

_I'm always running away from Ryoma-kun. He always does this to me…Mou I'm still hungry_. Thought Sakuno as she ran through the hallways of her school.

**Back at the Green House full of Sakura Tree's**

Ryoma's eyes were covered by his bangs as he got up.

_I always make her runaway. All that girl is capable of doing is running… running from everything. Geez can she even take a joke? I'll pay her back. After school. _Thought Ryoma to himself as his face was adorned with an evil smile.

He slowly got up and than preceded to walk into the school not caring about the comments and stares he got from passing people.

"R-Ryoma-kun…would you like to borrow my sweater?" said a shy girl with red hair. She had a full out blush while holding the school uniform sweater in her dainty hands.

"No." replied Ryoma coldly as he walked away leaving a stunned girl. He marched his way up to the classroom. He opened the door, which created a loud noise, which made everyone turn to look at the door. Many of the guys started to full out laugh at Ryoma's appearance while the girls started rushing to his aid. Because of Ryoma's cold character he brushed off the girls while glaring at the boys.

"SA-CHAN! Why are your eyes red? I WILL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO MY SA-CHAN!" yelled Tomo outside of the classroom causing many people from other classrooms to look at the two outside in the hallway.

_Sa-chan? Ryuzaki? Hmm perfect time to start my plan_ thought Ryoma as he quickly made his way to the classroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

It all happened in a flash. Ryoma smashed open the classroom door to see Sakuno about to open the door. He grabbed her bridal style and carried her away to an area that was entirely abandoned earning many glares from the girls. Sakuno, the whole time tried to get off even resorting in slapping Ryoma in the head but he just wouldn't let her down. Every time she would try to scream Ryoma would cover her mouth with his own.

He opened the door to the abandoned classroom where he placed Sakuno on top of the school desk located at the front of the classroom. He stepped back to see a frowning Sakuno with a bright red face; he smirked.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun. I will be leaving. Class is going to start." Said Sakuno in a firm voice but she just ended up sounding adorable (in Ryoma's mind).

"Yadda," replied Ryoma, "I'm taking my revenge." He quickly grabbed her waist and pushed his lips onto hers. She tried fighting but a very nostalgic feeling came over here that she didn't want to fight.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ne Ryoma-kun, why did you ask me to the dance?" Asked a petite Sakuno as she blushed while looking up at Ryoma.

"I don't know. You just seem like the right girl." Replied Ryoma while looking away attempting to hide his blush.

Sakuno Ryuzaki now a 3rd year in middle school (14 years old) grabbed Ryoma's hand and led him into the dance hall. Ryoma didn't refuse as he let himself be dragged onto the dance floor. Sakuno wrapped her petite arms around Ryoma's neck and Ryoma held Sakuno's waist, both swaying to the light music. He felt as if he was in a trance as he looked at Sakuno who was blushing madly. He let his head move closer and closer to her face. He finally let his lips graze over hers. He then pushed in further wanting the same feeling he just had to come back to him. He bit on her lower lip pleading for entrance into her mouth she allowed him entrance that let his tongue slip in, exploring all the corners of her mouth she moaned into his mouth, which made Ryoma feel as if he won every tennis game in his whole tennis carrier.

That night was perfect, both deciding to leave it at a kiss and deciding not to go any further. Their first kiss given to each other.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

They were now sitting in the same position they were in 3 years ago, Ryoma kissing Sakuno and Sakuno kissing him back. Something felt wrong to Sakuno though, she wanted to continue but it hurt so much. She gently pushed Ryoma away giving both of them space.

"R-Ryoma-kun…w-why have you changed? I like the old Ryoma-kun not the new one." Said Sakuno as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Taken back by her emotions he sat down on the floor looking up into her eyes.

"I…don't know…girls that fling themselves onto me should get attention also." Said Ryoma while looking down.

"Ryoma-kun! Hurting girls doesn't change anything! You use them and throw them away! How do you think they feel? How do you think I felt…?" said Sakuno with a trembling voice.

"Gomenasai…I will leave first." Mumbled Ryoma as he mad his way to the door. He walked through the halls back to the classroom. His bangs were covering his eyes when he entered the classroom and had a very depressed aura around him.

**BACK AT THE ABANDONED CLASSROOM **

_R-Ryoma-kun apologized…. He never apologizes…I might like the new Ryoma-kun…as long as he doesn't rape me or other girls! That's unforgivable. I must forgive and as for forgiveness from Ryoma-kun. _ Thought Sakuno while a light blush was found on her face.

She quickly got up from the desk and made her way back to the classroom when three girls ambushed her in the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

"Oh so you think Ryoma-sama likes girls like you ne?" asked a girl with short dark hair.

"N-No. Ryoma-kun and I are-"

"Shut up. He's just going to use you and throw you away. You are worthless trash. You have no right to put Ryoma-sama and you in the same sentence unless it has the words hate or never talk in it. Don't call him Ryoma-kun…Don't talk to him at all." Said the girl with blond cropped hair.

The girls decided Sakuno hasn't suffered enough so they started to slap her allowing her to cry by herself. The first girl took a pair of scissors and cut Sakuno's uniform leaving it barely hanging on Sakuno's limp pale body. The leader of the group kneeled in front of Sakuno, taking her two fingers she put it under Sakuno's chin tilting it up so that Sakuno could now look into the girls beautiful brown eyes.

"Ne Sakuno-chan, don't talk to Ryoma-kun. We will kill you, literally. He is mine, anyone who interferes will die along side you." Said the leader.

Sakuno noticed this girl was very beautiful with pink flowing hair all the way down to her hips. Sakuno remembered her walking in the hallway she thought that she was cute and kind. She always looked harmless and innocent, but to think that she was the leader of the group hurt Sakuno.

She slowly got up by scaling the wall, which ended up supporting her on her way back to the classroom. She shakily opened the door to the classroom, which got many gasps from her classmates and teacher. She crumbled to the ground due the fact she had no more strength left.

"Sakuno-san! Sakuno-san get up! Mou…Someone call the nurse in here." Said the teacher in a panicked voice.

"S-Sensei, I'm fine don't worry a-about me…" said Sakuno as she fainted.

"SAKUNO!" yelled Tomo while running to Sakuno's side.

**AT THE NURSES OFFICE**

_Mou what happened to me? _Asked Sakuno while scratching her aching head. She let her hand fall down her face but stops when she felt a large cotton pad on her cheek securely taped in place with medical tape.

"Ahh! Sakuno are you okay? You fainted in class and your clothes were in shreds! Mou I should talk gentler…gomen Sa-chan." Said Tomo while looking down ashamed of herself.

"Tomo-chan I'm fine. Arigatou for worrying about me Tomo-chan." Said Sakuno with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Ne, Tomo-chan who brought me here?" asked Sakuno curiously looking around the room for a hint of the person that could've brought her to the nurse's room.

"A-ah Ryoma-sama. When he saw you faint he pushed past everybody almost sending half the people to the infirmary along with you." Said Tomo while giggling about Ryoma's actions.

"R-Ryoma-kun brought me here?" asked Sakuno weakly, as she felt guilt run through her body because she had yelled at him only a few moments before the incident.

"Hai Sa-chan!" said Tomo while grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakuno-san! Sakuno-san get up! Mou…Someone call the nurse in here." Said the teacher in a panicked voice.

"S-Sensei, I'm fine don't worry a-about me…" said Sakuno as she fainted.

"SAKUNO!" yelled Tomo while running to Sakuno's side.

_Sakuno? Why is everyone yelling? _Asked Ryoma to himself as he just woke up from his nap.

He quickly made his way into the crowd pushing people away and earning curses and complaints from other people. Once he reached the front of the pack he saw Sakuno laying there her eyes closed a red gash running down her cheek and her clothes torn apart so much that you could see her bra that was underneath. Her hair somehow managed to stay in place with a few strands sticking out from here and there but nothing too drastic like her face and body. Even though she was lying there unconscious Ryoma still thought she looked like an angel sent from heaven when she got caught up in a fight with demons.

"Someone help! CALL THE FRICKEN NURSE!" Yelled Tomo with tears streaming down her face as she held onto Sakuno's hand as if she might vanish into thin air any moment and never return.

"Move." Said the stoic Ryoma as he grabbed Sakuno gently and carried her bridal style to the infirmary.

Her body still felt warm and she looked like she was peacefully sleeping which comforted Ryoma a bit. The red gash on her cheek was dripping a lot of blood so much so that it was falling onto the ground. Tomo clumsily followed Ryoma while hiccupping the whole time to the infirmary.

He laid her down gently making sure not to let her head hit off the post of the bed. He slumped back into the chair beside her bed making sure not to case too much noise while the nurse rushed over and started to cheek Sakuno. He turned away and slightly blushed when the nurse unbuttoned Sakuno shirt only leaving her in her blue lacy bra.

"Hmm, what exactly happened Echizen-san, Osakada-san?" asked the Nurse while looking both of them.

"W-we d-do-don't k-know…Sa-Sakuno j-j-just w-wa-walked i-in…" started Tomo while sobbing. Tomo couldn't bring herself to finish the rest of the sentence because it hurt her saying it.

"Alright, Osakada-san. Take deep breaths she will be fine. Osakada-san do you have extra clothing for Ryuzaki-san?" asked the nurse calmly while gesturing to Sakuno who was still sleeping.

"N-No…Gomenasai sensei…I-I'm Sakuno's best friend and I can't even help her with such a simple thing." Said Tomo while she sobbed.

"Osakada-san please return to class and tell your sensei that Sakuno's fine. You helped Ryuzaki-san by bringing her here she will be happy just for that." Said the nurse while smiling comfortingly at Tomo.

"H-hai sensei. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please take care of Sakuno." Said Tomo before she left.

"Echizen-san you may leave also. You can return after school. Please take your leave along side Osakada-san. Arigatou for bringing her here." Said the Nurse while turning away and going back to patch Sakuno up.

"Hn." Simply replied Ryoma while making his way to the door.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"A-ah. Ne Tomo-chan…where is Ryoma-kun? Has he left for home?" asked Sakuno innocently while looking up at Tomo.

"Nope. He has tennis practice today. Ryuzaki-sensei told you to wait here until she is done the practice." Said Tomo while grabbing her things.

"Ah hai Tomo-chan. Ja Ne." said Sakuno while waving to Tomo.

Sakuno sat there quietly only hearing the ticking of the clock.

_Ryoma-kun does care for people. Mou I feel so guilty. Gomenasai Ryoma-kun. _Chanted Sakuno in her head.

Suddenly the door to the infirmary clicked open and in all glory came Ryoma Echizen dripping in sweat with his signature hat placed neatly on his head.

"Ah Konbanwa Ryoma-kun. Arigatou gozaimasu for bringing me here, I must have been very heavy. Gomenasai for yelling at you, Ryoma-kun." Said Sakuno without once stuttering. Though she still did have her signature blush on her face.

* **Konbanwa means good afternoon** *

"Hn. How do you feel?" asked Ryoma while looking anywhere but at her.

"A-ah fine. Thanks to you, Tomo-chan and sensei." Said Sakuno while smiling.

"Be more careful next time. You know it doesn't only hurt you but hurts others also." Said Ryoma in all seriousness.

"H-hai Ryoma-kun! I will try my best. Mou I'm such a burden on everybody…" started Sakuno, but she couldn't finish because Ryoma's lips were now on Sakuno's.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

Ryoma separated for a minuet to look at Sakuno and her cherry red face and beautiful brown orbs which were now boring into his golden ones.

"Sakuno. I want you now." Commanded Ryoma while caressing Sakuno's face.

"R-Ryoma-kun…do not say such things!" said the now flustered Sakuno.

"How can I resist when you make that face?" asked Ryoma in a seductive voice and a smirk.

"Mou…Ryoma-kun is teasing me." Said Sakuno with a cute pout on her face.

For the first time ever Ryoma started to laugh since Nationals.

"A-ah Sakuno. You crack me up. But I am going to mark you so no one goes near you but me." Said Ryoma between laughs and then becoming serious.

"Nani Ryoma-kun?" asked a confused Sakuno.

"Mada Mada Dane Sakuno." Replied Ryoma while nearing her neck. He bit down on her soft skin earning a yelp from Sakuno flowed by the small flow of blood from Sakuno's neck. Ryoma licked it away earning a gasp from Sakuno and then a moan.

"Ryoma-kun w-what was t-that for?" asked Sakuno while covering the part that Ryoma had bitten.

"Just marking what is mine," said Ryoma as he licked his lips, "okay next spot…Ahh you wrist."

"R-Ryoma-kun i-is a v-v-vampire!" exclaimed Sakuno while Ryoma grabbed her wrist and bit down again allowing the blood to flow out of the wound which Ryoma than licked clean, again.

"Mou…Ryoma-kun has to stop." Stated the now tomato red Sakuno who was holding her wrist protectively.

"Yadda." Replied Ryoma as went to lean back in the chair beside her bed, he was exhausted after all considering her just came back from tennis only a few moments ago.

_Damn it's warm in here…Hmm I wonder how Sakuno will react if I took off my shirt? Might as well try _thought Ryoma to himself while smirking and staring at Sakuno who was now looking around the nurses office.

Ryoma grabbed the end of his shirt and swung it off earning a startled gasp from Sakuno who was so red that steam started to rise up from her head.

"R-R-R-R-Ry-Ryoma-k-k-kun p-p-p-please p-p-put o-o-o-on y-yo-your s-shirt…" frantically stuttered the now completely flustered Sakuno while looking away from Ryoma.

"Y-a-d-d-" started Ryoma

"Ryoma what are you doing to my grand-daughter? You pervert. Sakuno are you fine?" interrupted the now angry Ryuzaki-sensei while glaring at Ryoma.

"A-Ah O-Oba-chan! I'm fine…but Ryoma…." Said Sakuno.

"I will take me leave." Stoically replied Ryoma while slipping his shirt back on and leaving the room.

"Sakuno what happened?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Nothing Oba-chan don't worry about me. Now do you have the line up for the tournament?" asked Sakuno while curiously looking up at her Oba-chan.

"Mm, but I need you to come along. We will be renting a house for the tournament because getting hotel rooms is much more expensive which means I will need you for cooking considering none of the boys can cook, if this is all fine with you." Said Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Hai Oba-chan! Whatever I can do to help you!" gleefully replied Sakuno while smiling up at her Oba-chan.

"Arigatou Sakuno. We will be leaving tomorrow, so please have your things ready by tonight. Lets go home." Said Ryuzaki-sensei while turning around to leave and grab Sakuno's things.

"Hai Oba-chan!" said Sakuno as she stood up still feeling the pain that ran through her body.

The rest of the night went by fast with Sakuno quickly making dinner and running upstairs to get her things together. The next morning was quite hectic with all the regulars showing up at her house and eating breakfast there, every regular except for Ryoma. Ryuzaki-sensei told everybody that Ryoma would be showing up later at the house in Kansai. All the regulars filled the bus and then they were off.

All the regulars had so much concern for Sakuno that they didn't allow her to carry anything not even a plastic bag. Sakuno smiled gratefully at them remembering that there was always people that can help you even in the hardest times.

The regulars deiced to leave the house to go explore the town with Ryuzaki-sensei leaving Sakuno to make lunch for them.

Suddenly the front door clicked open. Sakuno quickly turned around to see Ryoma leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

"You know we can do _it _in 15 minutes tops." Mischievously said Ryoma.

"N-nani R-Ryoma-kun?" said the completely flustered Sakuno while turning back to the lunch that she was currently preparing.

He suddenly approached Sakuno and grabbed her waist pushing her against the ledge and started to kiss her neck first softly than aggressively leaving behind hickeys.

"Y-yamete R-Ryoma mmm." Moaned Sakuno while her back faced Ryoma.

"Sakuno please." Whispered Ryoma into her ear slightly blowing into it.

Sakuno suddenly turned around so that she was facing him.

_He called me by my first name…since when did he start doing this? Ry-Ryoma-kun must be teasing me… _thought Sakuno while turning red at each word she would think.

"R-R-ryoma-kun s-since when did you call me by my given name?" asked Sakuno while looking down.

"Hm, since we were in the nurses office. Why? Do you not like me calling you Sakuno? Would you rather have wobbly hips?" asked Ryoma while smirking.

"N-no…Sakuno is fine." Replied Sakuno while smiling.

"R-Ryoma-kun I am confused…are we a couple or am I someone you just use on the side." Asked Sakuno hesitantly while looking into his eyes in attempt to find an answer.

"Couple." Mumbled Ryoma barely audible. He was now looking away with a slight blush on his face making his handsome face into a cute one.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun! I love you!" confessed Sakuno with confidence. She quickly pecked his cheek making Ryoma blush even harder, which Sakuno giggled at.

"What are you laughing at Sakuno-chan?" asked Eiji as he barged into the kitchen to see Ryoma and Sakuno's faces very close to each other and both of them blushing.

"WAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LITTLE SA-CHAN! OCHIBI IS RAPING SA-CHAN! OISHI! MOMO! INUI! FUJI! KAIDOH! TEZUKA! RYUZAKI-SENSEI!" yelled Eiji while flailing his arms around.

A dark aura was starting to rise from Ryoma while his bangs covered his eyes and a vein popped.

"Eiji-sempai, I think you should stop…I don't want you to be killed." Replied Sakuno gently behind Ryoma.

"Sempai…I'm going to butcher you to death with a racket that has a knife attached to it on the end of it." Replied Ryoma angrily while the aura continued to grow bigger covering the whole kitchen and making it's way into the hallway.

"R-Ryoma-kun do not say such things to your upperclassman!" lectured Sakuno.

"Why are you yelling Eiji?" asked Oishi as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Yo Ryuzaki-chan! Eh?! And Ryoma raping Ryuzaki-chan?!" asked a startled Momo while hearing Eiji explanation to Oishi.

"Ryuzaki let her guard down. Tsk tsk." Replied Tezuka while entering the kitchen with a stern look and arms crossed over his chest.

"N-No sempai you all have it wro-" started Sakuno.

"It's okay Sa-chan we will protect you from that murderous rapier!" said Eiji while grabbing Sakuno and hugging her to him.

"Eiji-sempai we are a couple." Stated Sakuno while looking at Eiji.

"EH?! I knew Ryoma has had many girlfriends but how could you fall for such a player Sakuno? Why not someone like Kato-kun or Katsuo-kun?" asked Eiji franticly.

"Eiji they are a couple because Ryoma actual cares about her rather than all those other girls who flung themselves onto him," answered Ryuzaki-sensei while stepping onto the scene, "But Ryoma if you get Sakuno pregnant, rape or her or anything I will cut you head off."

"Oba-chan…Arigatou!" said Sakuno while she jumped on her grandmother to give her a hug.

"Ah Sakuno…remember you are always my baby…you are my grand daughter and I love you." Said Ryuzaki

"Arigatou Oba-chan I love you too!" said Sakuno while happily crying into her grandmothers body.

"Hai hai you need to get off of me Sakuno." Said her grandmother while swatting her grand daughter away.

"Gomen Sa-chan…" said Eiji while looking down.

Sakuno suddenly hugged all the sempai into on big hug and whispered, "I forgive you sempai. You are my family."

All the regulars were blushing except for Tezuka and Fuji.

"SAKUNO…" said Ryoma in a deathly voice.

"Mm nani Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno innocently turning around to see Ryoma now have a murderous aura around him.

"R-Ryoma-kun…you look scary." said Sakuno while backing up into the regulars for protection.

* * *

Yay extrrrraaaa chapter today because all of you guys are fire-truckin awesome! Thank-you all for your continual support :)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

"If any of you touch Sakuno I will rip your heads off. And Sakuno you can't go on touching other guys like that Baka!" lectured Ryoma to Sakuno.

"H-hai Ryoma-kun. As long as I'm by Ryoma-kun's side I will do whatever he wants me to do!" replied Sakuno with a smile and blush.

"H-Hn." Replied the now flustered Ryoma that had a blush.

"Ochibi is blushing!" pointed out Eiji while jumping up and down.

"Eh? Oh he is! Ahh young love young love." Said Momo while mumbling to himself.

"Sempai…" whispered Ryoma in a low voice.

"Nani Ochibi?" asked Eiji as innocently as Sakuno.

He turned around to see Ryoma wielding his red racket and walking towards them dangerously. He swung at Eiji but missed because Eiji dodged it in time. All the regulars except for Fuji and Tezuka started to fight creating havoc in the kitchen.

After all the fighting they had decided to eat the lunch that Sakuno made, everyone complementing her on her cooking skills except for Ryoma who just stay silent and kept eating.

_Humph I want to be the only one who is allowed to eat Sakuno's food. Damn it. _Thought Ryoma angrily.

After lunch the regulars went to a special tennis gym to train for the up coming tournament that was quickly approaching with only a day left.

When they got back they were all so tired until they smelled the food that Sakuno had cooked for them while they were away. Once they entered all of them froze at the entrance of the kitchen blushing even Tezuka and Fuji. In the kitchen was Sakuno in a pink spaghetti string nightgown and hair flowing down her back like a waterfall, she wore a pair of pink bunny slippers and pink bunny ears on her head. She looked up and noticed all the regulars staring at her.

_Mou I wish I hadn't allowed Tomo-chan to talk me into this. I must look weird to sempai. I must be being disrespectful… _

"K-konbanwa s-se-sempai-tachi," Said Sakuno while blushing red, "Ano…where is Oba-chan?"

"She is out tonight at a meeting for the coach's in the tournament." Replied Tezuka who was still recovering.

"Arigatou Tezuka-sempai." Replied Sakuno while smiling up at him.

"Sa-chan looks... KAWAII!" gleefully said Eiji while staring at Sakuno.

"A-A-A-Ar-Arigatou E-E-Ei-Eiji-s-sempai," stuttered out a now crimson red Sakuno, "d-d-diner i-is r-ready."

Ryoma was angry that everybody was ogling at Sakuno so he decided that he would make it clear that she was his and only his. He suddenly grabbed Sakuno crushing her into his chiseled chest earning a gasp from the bunny girl.

"Sakuno is mine and only mine." Stated Ryoma coldly.

He grabbed the behind of her legs and carried her bridal style up to the room that him and Momo were sharing. He kicked in the door and placed Sakuno gently on his bed. Sakuno quickly straightened out into a respectable sitting position now staring at Ryoma while her face was beet red.

Ryoma crashed his lips into hers hungrily earning a moan from Sakuno. He kept pushing her until she was lying on his pillow with him on top. He quickly put his knees in-between both her perfectly shaped legs. He broke away for a minute to look at her. He was in a trance, those beautiful brown eyes and auburn hair framing her perfect little face (which made her look adorable enough to eat).

"R-Ryoma-kun." Whispered Sakuno innocently.

_Oh she is not going to be innocent once in through with her. She will be a woman…MY woman._

"Sakuno tonight I'm going to take you whole. Tonight you're mine and I'm yours. I love you Sakuno and I have always loved you." Said Ryoma lovingly.

_R-Ryoma-kun…said he…loves me…I want to be his forever… _Thought Sakuno while smiling.

"T-take me w-whole Ry-Ryoma-kun. I love you too." Whisper Sakuno while looking into his eyes.

* * *

so today i had A LOT of free time so i was able to publish around three chapters today! SO enjoy (:  
Yay for cliffhangers!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

Those were the words that he needed to hear to push him over the edge. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her into him. He let his hands wander on her sleek smooth arms. He felt his hands touch the silky fabric of her nightgown. Ryoma tugged the bottom of it and then stripping it off of her threw it to the ground. He quickly tugged of his shirt. He took a few minutes to look at her body. Perfectly molded, a bit child-ish looking but perfect enough for Ryoma. He let his eyes wander to her chest that was plump _maybe a C cup? _Thought Ryoma to himself.

"R-Ryoma-kun d-don't stare…I'm getting embarrassed…" stated Sakuno while looking away and blushing as she tried to cover up her body as much as possible.

He uncrossed her arms that where covering her chest. "Don't so that. You are beautiful. Don't forget that Sakuno." Whispered Ryoma, which eased her arms away from her chest. He stared to nib at the skin on her collarbone until he felt tears drop on his head and light sniffles. He looked up at Sakuno to see her crying.

"Sakuno…" said Ryoma gently.

"A g-go-gomen R-Ryoma-k-kun. Y-You can co-continue." Said the now almost sobbing Sakuno.

"Why did you want to do it?" asked Ryoma while staring into her eyes.

"Be-because i-i-I wa-want to make Ry-Ryoma-kun h-happy." Replied Sakuno while hiccupping and adorably wiping away her tears.

Suddenly Ryoma hit Sakuno's head with his fist gently, enough so it would hurt for two seconds but that all.

"HAHA! Baka…Sakuno being with you makes me happy enough. I don't need you to give yourself up to make me happy." Said Ryoma while laughing and smiling.

Sakuno brightened up and started to blush and Ryoma's sincerity.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun." Said Sakuno while tackling Ryoma to the ground.

Sakuno buried her head into Ryoma's chest while she was lying on top of him and Ryoma just smiled and patted her head.

_Crap if she keeps lying on top of me like this I'm going to erect. _Thought Ryoma while trying to get him and Sakuno into a sitting position.

Sakuno quickly looked up at Ryoma because of him raising both of them into a sitting position. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on while grabbing Sakuno's dress.

"Raise your arms Sakuno." Said Ryoma stoically

Sakuno complied and raised them just like Ryoma told her to do. She left the silk of her nightgown fall over petite frame while Ryoma grabbed the bunny ears from the floor and placed them on top of her head. Ryoma and Sakuno where sitting so that she was in-between his legs and face to face. He lightly kissed her forehead.

"We don't have to rush Sakuno," Said Ryoma quietly which made Sakuno blush, "now come on the sempai must be thinking dirty thoughts right now." Both stood up and left the room as they made their way down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Echizen! Ryuzaki-chan! Glad you could finally join us!" said Momo while winking at the couple, which made Sakuno turn crimson.

They both sat down across from each other. Sakuno smiled at how Ryoma would react when Momo would steal his food when he wasn't looking.

"Oi, Echizen did you get it in with Ryuzaki-chan?" whispered Momo to Ryoma mischievously.

"No." replied Ryoma while eating his food.

"Liar. You must have seen everything…you little pervert! Tell me the details tonig-" whispered Momo until he got interpreted by Ryoma's elbow in his stomach.

"Ochibi is blushing again! Are you thinking of Sa-chan nak-" asked Eiji until he was rudely interrupted with Ryoma's other elbow in his stomach.

"OW! Ochibi that hurt!" exclaimed Eiji while rubbing his stomach.

Sakuno the whole time was confused and clueless. She was to innocent to understand what they were talking about.

"Mina are you all done I can wash the dishes." Offered Sakuno while standing up.

"Ryuzaki please sit down we will do them." Said Tezuka stoically as he grabbed everyone's plate.

"Arigatou Tezuka-sempai." Thanked Sakuno while smiling brightly at him.

"Hm." Replied Tezuka.

"Mina I'm back!" yelled Ryuzaki-sensei form the front door.

"Oba-chan, Okaerinasai. How was the meeting?" asked Sakuno while taking her grandmothers things.

"Mm fine. Sakuno what are you wearing?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei, "did the team tell you to do this?"

"Oba-chan it's not their fault. I chose to do this myself…" said Sakuno while trying to cover up for her friend.

"Hmm what ever you say Sakuno." Said Ryuzaki while glaring at the regulars.

"Go up stairs and get to bed mina!" commanded Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Hai." They all said.

Everyone had entered his or her respective rooms except for Ryoma who was currently waiting for Sakuno to come upstairs.

_My first night with my new girlfriend in the same house. _Thought Ryoma while smirking to himself.

"O-oh Ryoma-kun I thought you were asleep." Said Sakuno while climbing up the stairs.

"Nah, I wanted to see you before I went to sleep." Replied Ryoma with no emotion.

"A-ah a-arigatou Ryoma-kun." Stuttered Sakuno while blushing crimson.

He gently grabbed Sakuno by the waist, dipped his head down and met his lips with hers gently.

"Good night Sakuno. I love you." Replied Ryoma against Sakuno's lips.

"G-Good n-night too you also Ryoma-kun. I-I l-love you also." Replied Sakuno while turning beet red.

Ryoma let go of Sakuno and retreated back to his room waving to her while his back was facing her.

"I love you Ryoma-kun…" whispered Sakuno to herself while smiling alone in the hallway.

After that Sakuno decided to sleep. She fell asleep considerably fast.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

Sakuno woke up the next morning to her grandmother walking around the room.

"Ah ohyao Oba-chan." Sleepily said Sakuno while rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Mm ohyao Sakuno." Replied Sumrie while looking around for her jacket.

Sakuno quickly got dressed in a white flare skirt that reached her knees and pink shirt with slight ruffles on the top. She clipped her bangs to the side with a floral clip and brushed her long mane. She smiled at the mirror and set off to the kitchen.

"Ah ohyao Sa-chan! You look kawaii!" exclaimed Eiji while he passed Sakuno on the way to his bathroom with his favorite toothpaste in hand.

"Ohyao Eiji-sempai." Said the quiet Sakuno while smiling.

After saying good morning to everybody (except Ryoma) she started breakfast. She smiled victoriously as she finished the last dish.

"Sa-chan can you go wake Momo and Ochibi for us, please?" asked Eiji while jumping up and down.

"H-hai!" replied Sakuno as she made her way up the stairs.

She slowly entered the room.

_Ah someone's shaking me. Hm must be Sakuno. Aha I'm going to get her blushing this early in the morning. _Thought Ryoma in his sleep.

He grabbed the person's arm and tugged them towards him. When their faces were inches apart Ryoma opened his cat like eyes.

"M-M-Momo-s-sempai?!" yelled a flustered Ryoma as he was staring into his spiky haired sempai's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!" yelled Momo as he punched Ryoma in the face.

"A-a-ah g-g-g-gomen!" said a stunned Sakuno who was observing the two as she went to leave the room.

Ryoma quickly pushed Momo off earning a curse from the expert dunk smasher.

"S-Sakuno it's not what you think it is. I thought Momo was you! Wait no I don't mean that you look like him it's just that-" Ryoma stopped when he heard her sweet voice laughing.

"Hahaha, R-Ryoma ha-ha k-kun ha-ha i-i-its f-fine." Laughed Sakuno, she wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye because she was laughing so hard.

He smiled while staring at her. "Arigatou Sakuno." Said Ryoma while lightly kissing her forehead.

"Awe Echizen you can you save all the lovey-dovey for after breakfast?" asked Momo while slapping Ryoma on the shoulder.

"Shut up." Replied Ryoma while walking downstairs into the kitchen.

For once they all had eaten in silence due to the fact that most of the regulars were still half asleep.

They all ate and where off for training. The day progressed the same as the day before this, except for Sakuno wearing normal clothes when they came back much to disappoint the regular's minds.

They all went to sleep much earlier than before due to the fact that the tournament is tomorrow. They all woke up around 7 am in order to pack everything for the tournament, cook food (Sakuno's job) and eat breakfast.

They arrived at a large area with many tennis courts and people buzzing around.

"Ah isn't that Seigaku? I heard that they won nationals last year again!" whispered someone.

"Look look! It's THE Ryoma Echizen! KYA! He is so hot!" shrieked another while pointing a finger at Ryoma.

As the group made their way to the registration they got many whispers their way. Sakuno was quiet behind the regulars as she took in the scenery until she bumped into someone.

Sakuno shut her eyes tightly waiting for the hard fall onto the pavement, except it never came. She quickly opened her eyes and was now face to face with the hazel ones.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

"A-A-Ano c-c-c-can y-y-you p-p-p-put m-me d-d-down p-please?" asked Sakuno while turning crimson.

"Hmmmm, do I know you from somewhere?" asked the boy.

"I-I'm n-n-n-not s-s-sure…" replied Sakuno still flustered.

She looked at the boy for a moment. He had red hair that went everywhere and a childish feeling to him. He had a cheetah print baggy tank top and black shorts on.

_Ah I have seen him before! He is kintaro-kun!_

"Mmm…AH! You're rice ball girl! Gomen for knocking you over!" stated Kintaro while giving her a toothy grin.

"A-ah no g-g-gomen it was my fault. I'm sorry but thank-you for catching me but I must return to my grand-mother." Replied Sakuno while standing up straight.

"See you later rice ball girl!" yelled Kintaro while waving like a child.

"Kintaro! Hurry up you have to go warm up!" yelled the captain of the Shitenhoji.

"A-ah hai!" replied Kintaro while jogging back to his team.

_Hm she's changed a lot these past years. Her hair is down for once and she looks even cuter. _Thought Kintaro.

**Back with Sakuno **

"Ah Sa-chan where have you been? Ryoma was looking for you!" yelled Eiji while Sakuno jogged back to them.

"Gomen Eiji-sempai. I got a bit lost." Replied Sakuno as she stopped in front of Eiji.

"Sakuno come walk with me. I need to find a wall to practice on." Commanded Ryoma.

"Hai Ryoma-kun! Ja ne sempai tachi!" said Sakuno over her shoulder.

"Come back quickly and don't get lost!" yelled Oishi to the couple.

Ryoma finally found a wall that he thought was good enough to handle his powerful shoots.

Sakuno silently sat underneath mesmerized by Ryoma's movement and gracefulness as he swung his racket at the ball smashing it into the wall.

"Sakuno lets go back to the team." Said Ryoma while turning around.

He smirked at what he saw. Sakuno's sleeping figure propped up against a tree with her underwear clearly visible for the rest of the world to see. He slowly made his way towards her savoring each and every single second he saw of her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear:

"Sakuno your pink underwear looks nice on you."

Sakuno shot up banging her head against Ryoma's earning a groan from the prince.

"A-ah gomen nasai Ryoma-kun. D-Don't say such things! You have become such a pervert!" said Sakuno while touching Ryoma's head and blushing.

"Let's go Sakuno. I don't want to be disqualified again because of you." Teased Ryoma.

"Mou Ryoma-kun doesn't know how to let go of a grudge." Said Sakuno while pouting.

They both arrived to see Oishi and Eiji playing against another team.

"Seigaku wins!" yelled the umpire.

"Oishi we did it!" yelled Eiji will jumping into Oishi's arms.

"Aha I guess we did Eiji." Smiled Oishi.

The Golden pair approached the other two players and shook their hands.

The day had progressed the same as Oishi's and Eiji's game all of them winning their games. The final game left to play in the finals was Ryoma's.

Ryoma had warmed up and so had his opponent.

"KOSHIMAE! I'm glad I get to play against you!" said Kintaro while jumping up and down.

"Hn." Replied Ryoma as he started to bounce the ball on his racket so he could get a good feel of the ball against his racket.

"AH! Its rice ball girl! Ohyao rice ball girl!" yelled Kintaro from the court earning a few whispers and giggles.

Ryoma turned his head out of curiosity to see whom he was waving at. His eyes meet with the crimson red face of Sakuno while waving back hesitantly. He angrily snapped his eyes back to Kintaro who was grinning like a child.

"Ne Koshimae, I think I'm going to make her my girlfriend, and maybe even marry her." Whispered Kintaro to Ryoma

"Mada Made dane." Replied Ryoma while smirking and heading to the base line of the court.

"Ahh! Koshimae is meaner than ever!" whined Kintaro while he strolled to his the base line on his side.

_Stupid kintaro, he thinks he can just take Sakuno away from me like that? What an idiot Sakuno loves me. I'm going to crush his little face into the cold hard green court. _Thought Ryoma as he evilly smirked and prepared to serve.

"Ganbatte ne Ryoma-kun!" said Sakuno loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

He looked at her at smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

Ryoma threw the ball into the air, he swung at it and watched it as it flew over the net and bounced right in the corner of the service box. Kintaro quickly reached it and hit back with greater or equal amount of power as Ryoma had put into his serve earning cheers from the crowd. Ryoma quickly made his way towards the ball, planted his feet and swung. Again he aimed it at the corner of court earning loud cheers from the spectators. Sadly Kintaro couldn't reach it in time therefore making it Ryoma's point.

"15-love!" yelled the umpire.

The crowd completely erupted into cheers and yells. Kintaro grinned at Ryoma.

"Koshimae you have gotten better! But I won't be embarrassed in front of my future wife!" yelled Kintaro at Ryoma.

"Hn. Than give me fight that I can actually call a match." Replied Ryoma while smirking.

They both continued to play with greater power than both of them have displayed before. The match continued until they were at the final point but they were tied up.

"Deuce (40-40)!" yelled the umpire.

_Final point, I'm going to win it. _Thought Ryoma while swirling the racket in his hands.

_Final point. Last chance to impress Sakuno. _Thought Kintaro, as he got ready to serve.

He gracefully threw it in the air and smashed it onto Ryoma's courtside. Ryoma returned it with much ease. Kintaro reached out and hit back over the net earning cheers from the spectators. Ryoma ran up and slide on his heels, which ignited, sparks on his heels. He jumped up and smashed the ball.

"DRIVE B!" yelled out Ryoma as he smashed it onto Kintaro's side.

"Advantage Ryoma Echizen!" yelled the umpire.

"I won't lose Koshimae." Dangerously whispered Kintaro while glaring at Ryoma.

Ryoma simply raised his eyebrows at Kintaro as he strolled back to the baseline.

Kintaro again threw the ball into the air and smashed it onto Ryoma's side earning stares of awe as the ball flew onto Ryoma's side.

Ryoma chased the ball down and hit back over. He watched as Kintaro ran after it but suddenly feel to the ground. The ball hit the tennis court and the court erupted with cheers and howling for Ryoma. He looked back at Kintaro who was pounding his fists against the ground as visible tears started to fall from his eyes onto the green court.

His teammates and spectators suddenly engulfed Ryoma as they started to congratulate him. He looked around for one certain person but couldn't seem to pinpoint where she was. He turned his head towards Kintaro's side only to see that one person he currently wants to be by his side.

There was Sakuno Ryuzaki patting Toyama Kintaro's back trying to comfort him. He glared at the two. It all happened to fast for Ryoma he just wished that time would stop and reverse itself or at least slow down and give him time to get over there. Kintaro looked at Sakuno with teary eyes while Sakuno smiled innocently not expecting what was coming her way. Kintaro grabbed Sakuno's face and smashed his lips into hers. Sakuno and Ryoma's eyes both grew wide. Ryoma quickly tore threw the crowd, jumped over the net and made his way towards Kintaro and Sakuno. He tore the two apart earning a gasp from the already in shock Sakuno. Kintaro scrambled to get up when he was hit by one of Ryoma's fists. Kintaro than tackled Ryoma to the ground and punched him in the gut. Both boys scrambled to their feet Ryoma swung his arm, which hit Kintaro Square in the jaw. Kintaro then swung his arm right into Ryoma's nose.

Sakuno quickly ran in between them "YAMETTE!" yelled Sakuno while closing her eyes tightly and looking down. Both boys looked at her for a moment and stopped. Sakuno hesitantly opened her eyes. Ryoma was so angry that he didn't even know what he was doing. He swung his open palm onto Sakuno's cheek earning a gasp from Sakuno. She turned her head at look at Ryoma with tear's streaming down her face and her holding her cheek, which was now red. She crumbled to the ground and started to sob. Ryoma turned away leaving a crying Sakuno and a bewildered Kintaro staring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU ECHIZEN?!" yelled Momo while grabbing Ryoma by the collar.

"Che. She is a slut like the rest of them!" spat Ryoma.

"SA-CHAN!" Yelled Eiji as he sprinted towards Sakuno.

" R-Ryoma… please go back onto the bus." Said Oishi while rubbing his temple and angrily looking at Ryoma.

"Sa-chan are you okay?" asked a distressed Eiji while holding Sakuno.

"A-A-Ah E-E-E-Eiji-s-s-sempai i-i-i-i- a-am f-f-f-fine." Replied Sakuno through sobs.

"Echizen, You have no right to embarrass all of us at this tournament and not to mention you started a brawl with the host school. You let your emotions come in the way too much. I'm sorry to say this but you are suspended from the team for 2 months." Said Tezuka as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ryoma just started at him.

_I let my emotions get in the way too much? That's right! I don't need her! I don't need any of them! _ Chanted Ryoma to himself as he made his way to the bus.

* * *

MOU RYOMA-KUN IS SO MEAN IN THIS FANFIC! Sorry...


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

****Thank-you for your continual support :D

* * *

**BACK AT THE COURTS**

The crowd had now dispersed, only leaving Sakuno, the Seigaku and Shitenhoji regulars and Kintaro on the courts. Tezuka approached the Shitenhoji regulars and bowed.

"We are truly sorry that we have caused embarrassed towards your team and destroyed your trust in Seigaku." Stated Tezuka while bowing.

"Tezuka it's fine. Kintaro over here is the stupid one, he kissed a girl that rightfully wasn't his." Replied Shiraishi.

"A-ano it's not Kintaro-kun's fault it was mine…I should have first went and congratulated Ryoma-kun…Gomenasai." Apologized Sakuno who was not crying anymore.

"Sa-chan it's not your fault Ryoma just has to grow up." Stated Eiji while looking at the fragile Sakuno sitting on the ground with her head bowed.

"Sa-chan Gomenasai! If I didn't kiss you none of this wouldn't have happened!" yelled Kintaro while deeply bowing.

Kintaro suddenly felt a hand on his face he looked up to see who it was. His eyes again meet with the brown orbs of Sakuno's. She smiled weakly before fainting onto the tennis court.

"Sa-chan?" asked Kintaro weakly as he saw Sakuno's body hit the ground.

She looked like an angel with her hair all over the tennis court and surrounding her body as if it was a soft pool of brown waves, her eyes where shut and mouth slightly open. Her arms where lain by her side and her breathing was shallow.

"Ryuzaki? Wake up…Eiji call an ambulance and inform Ryuzaki-sensei!" commanded Tezuka.

Momo and Kaidoh jogged up to where everyone was.

"Hey we just dropped Echizen off at the bus, Fuji and Inui are over there with him to supervise and make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid." Said Momo while jogging up to the team.

"What the hell happened to Ryuzaki-chan?" asked Momo while staring at Sakuno on the ground.

"She fainted or so we think…" replied Oishi with worry in his voice.

"I'll go tell Echizen." Said Momo while jogging back to the bus.

In one swift movement Kintaro grabbed Sakuno's body and carried her towards the ambulance that would soon be coming.

"Echizen you bastard Sakuno has fainted!" yelled Momo while storming onto the bus.

"So? She just fainted right? She'll wake up." Coldly replied Ryoma while staring out the window.

"Nani? Sakuno-chan fainted?" asked Fuji with disbelief in his voice.

"Echizen what the hell is your problem?! We don't even know if she just fainted she could be bleeding into her brain for all we know!" yelled Momo from the front of the bus.

"She kissed someone else!" yelled back Ryoma while standing up and angrily looking at Momo.

"You're kidding right? KINTARO KISSED HER! SHE DIDN'T KISS KINTARO! SHE SAW HIM AS FRIEND! But she saw you as someone she loves!" stated Momo.

All of the sudden they heard a commotion outside, they both turned their heads towards the windows only to be met with both teams frantically searching for the ambulance. Ryoma looked at the body in Kintaro's arms and the anger grew with him again.

"A random person is protecting rather than me protecting her," said Ryoma, "I'm supposed to be down there holding her! I'm supposed to be frantically looking for that damn ambulance... I'm supposed to be loving her…"

Ryoma ran out of the bus right into the center of the crowd of people.

"Kintaro give her to me." Dangerously said Ryoma.

"Koshimae? No! You hurt her! You broke her heart into millions of pieces! I'm going to protect her better than you Koshimae!" stated Kintaro while stepping back.

"Kintaro you're a child! I'm a man! She loves me!" yelled Ryoma, as he grew angrier.

"Men don't hit people they love!" stated Kintaro as he took another step back.

Ryoma stop for a moment and thought about that.

_No men don't hit people they love…but people they hate…but I love Sakuno! I don't hate her! _ Yelled Ryoma in his head.

All of the sudden the ambulance showed up in front of the Seigaku bus. The paramedics opened up the back and rolled out a bed. Kintaro gently placed Sakuno onto the bed.

"Who is going to be coming with her?" asked the paramedics.

"I will." Replied Ryoma and Kintaro and the same time. They both turned and glared at each other.

The paramedics knew they would have to take both or they wouldn't be able to leave.

"You both can come but stay out of our way." Instructed one of the paramedics.

"We will meet you guys over there!" yelled Oishi, " please be safe!"

The two boys quickly climbed into the ambulance. They sat across form each other silently staring at Sakuno being worked on by the paramedics. They put a mask on her and striped off her shirt earning blushes from both boys.

"Koshimae…why did you slap Sa-chan?" asked Kintaro as he directed his eyes at Ryoma.

"Because she kissed you…" slowly and quietly replied Ryoma.

"So? She wasn't anybody's!" said Kintaro with his voice rising.

"She is my girlfriend Kintaro! I'm the only who is allowed to touch her and kiss her and hug her!" retorted back Ryoma with fury in his eyes.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit her! Sure you can be angry but…hitting Sa-chan…that is despicable!" slowly said Kintaro while looking at Sakuno's peaceful face.

"Do you want to know what she was saying to me Koshimae? She said, 'Kintaro-kun don't cry. You fought hard and whoever was watching would say the same. I'm sorry Kintaro-kun for your lose but I know you can win! So don't give up! I have to go say congratulations to Ryoma-kun.' She was always thinking of you Koshimae even when she was with other people, you where the only one who was running through her mind. That's why I kissed her! I wanted her to think of me for once…it was always you Koshimae!" yelled a frustrated Kintaro while looking down.

Ryoma feel silent as he stared at Kintaro.

_I was always running through her mind? I always took her for granted. Lord this is one thing I ask of you please protect Sakuno no matter where she is or who she is with. Just please protect her from people like me._

They finally arrived at the hospital the paramedics rolled Sakuno out of the ambulance and rushed her into the emergency room. All the doctors started to surround Sakuno and prod her with needles and IV drips. Both Kintaro and Ryoma stood there frozen in place wondering what was going to happen to her. A nurse came by and ushered the two into the waiting room. Shortly after the rest of the boys showed up along side Ryuzaki-sensei.

"What happened to her?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei as she barged into the waiting room looking at all the regulars in the eye.

"She fainted or so we think." Replied Tezuka in a calm voice.

"Oh god…I need to see her right away!" frantically said Ryuzaki-sensei.

The doctor came out suddenly. He explained to them that Sakuno was okay and she was currently recovering. He also told them that she fainted from too much stress.

"Ah she is fine…I was so worried. She is all I have left." Said Ryuzaki-sensei as she grabbed the handle of a chair and sat down.

Ryuzaki-sensei went in first and talked to Sakuno when she was awake. Everybody could hear soft sniffles from inside the room. Moments after Ryuzaki-sensei appeared in the hallway wiping her eyes.

"What are you all looking at?" she asked in a voice full of pride.

After her the Shitenhoji regulars along with the Seigaku regulars visited her holding a large bunch of balloons in their hands and several bouquets of flowers that had teddy bears and chocolates attached to them. Ryoma and Kintaro waited last to go together. They could hear Sakuno's giggling from outside of the room, which made Ryoma's heart clench and feel as if it was about to burst.

The two teams came out and looked at both Kintaro and Ryoma. The two captains nodded which signaled that they could enter to see her. Kintaro quickly sprinted in leaving Ryoma to close the door behind him.

"SA-CHAN! I'm so glad you are okay!" yelled Kintaro as he made his way to Sakuno's side.

"Arigatou Kintaro-kun." Replied Sakuno with a bright smile on her face.

She looked over to the door to see Ryoma leaning on it.

"Kintaro-kun can Ryoma-kun and I have a few minutes to talk alone please?" asked Sakuno while innocently looking up at Kintaro.

"A-ah hai Sa-chan anything for you!" replied Kintaro with a grin on his face.

He quickly made his way out of the room leaving only Sakuno and Ryoma in the room by themselves.

"Sakuno/Ryoma-kun." Both said in unison.

"You go first Sakuno." Said Ryoma.

"Arigatou. Gomenasai for not congratulating you and for kissing Kintaro-kun." Said Sakuno as she looked at her blankets and clenched her fists.

"Why are you saying sorry for something you didn't do? Hell I should be the one saying sorry! Sakuno I'm so sorry. I will never lay a hand on you like that ever again! Damn it I love you too much for my own good. I hate other guys staring at you and touching you and hugging you! I'm just…" said Ryoma as he started to blush.

Tears started to fall from Sakuno's eyes as she tried to understand what Ryoma had just said to her. She felt this overflowing joy inside her.

"I love you too Ryoma-kun!" she said which made Ryoma turn his head towards her.

"Sakuno…" he said.

"I won't ever look at another man! I love Ryoma-kun and that's all I need!" said Sakuno while looking up at Ryoma.

Ryoma felt like the world around him disappeared and it was only him and her. Just the two of them alone, enclosed in box that no one could enter to share this moment with forever.

He quickly snapped out of his trance when he heard the regulars telling the two to hurry up. Ryoma quickly made his way over to Sakuno. He sat on her bed gently and placed his hand on her cheek. Sakuno smiled which made Ryoma want to just want to lay her down and do naughty things with her. Instead he slowly kissed her passionately, both of them melting into each other. Once they broke apart Sakuno wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled her face into his chest, Ryoma smiled and started to pat her head.

"I won't ever hurt you Sakuno." Whispered Ryoma.

Sakuno was discharged later in the afternoon and was walked back to the house that they where renting by Ryoma. He didn't once let go of her hand; he was to scared something might happen to her. They finally arrived back at the house to see everyone sitting and watching TV.

"Arigatou sempai-tachi for caring so much about me." Said Sakuno as she bowed several times.

"No problem Sa-chan! You're our sister, so we worry about you all the time." replied Eiji for everyone.

"Arigatou Mina." Softly thanked Sakuno. She quickly scanned the room.

"Ano, where is Oba-chan?" asked Sakuno curiously.

"We saw her leave in a red dress and heels. She looked like she had a date." Replied Momo.

"O-O-Oba-chan on a d-d-d-date?" asked a bewildered Sakuno.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki-chan she will be fine." Comforted Oishi.

"You're right Oishi-sempai!" replied a now gleeful Sakuno.

Ryoma looked at how happy Sakuno was when she was around everybody.

_I won't take anything away from her anymore. I want her to be happy. _Thought Ryoma as he looked at Sakuno's smiling face.

In one swift movement Ryoma scooped Sakuno in his arms and carried her bridal style to an empty lounge chair. The whole time Sakuno was blushing crimson especially when Ryoma started to nuzzle her neck.

The rest of the night went by perfectly fine except for the random fights between Kaidoh and Momo. Everyone had slept in the TV room and Sakuno slept in Ryoma's arms, it was perfect.

* * *

SUPER LONG CHAPTER! YAYYY!

So i will be starting school soon so I want everybody to now that i won't be updating as fast as I usually do because I also want to focus on school. So try to sympathize with me. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sakuno slowly started to stir because of the loud snoring that she could hear from all directions. She slowly opened up her eyes and blushed crimson when she saw who was holding her.

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun…please wake up. Ryoma-kun…" whispered Sakuno while she poked his face.

Ryoma swatted away her hands, but he was still asleep.

_Hm he looks so peaceful. Ryoma-kun looks so adorable! Ah he is so kawaii! I should take a picture! _Thought Sakuno as she searched for her phone.

She quickly took it out and snapped a few pictures of Ryoma the sleeping beauty.

Ryoma snapped open his eyes and saw Sakuno's phone pointed at him. He smirked and pulled her up towards his lips. He kissed her gently earning a squeak from Sakuno.

"Good-morning Sa-ku-no," seductively whispered Ryoma, "I see you are taking pictures of me. I might have to punish you."

"G-G-Gomenasai R-Ryoma-kun. You just looked so kawaii." Stated Sakuno while looking at Ryoma.

"Hn, but don't give it to anyone else." Replied Ryoma while picking Sakuno and him up from the lounge chair.

He gently placed her on the ground and went upstairs towards the bathroom. Sakuno could hear the shower being turned on. She sighed and went into the kitchen to start breakfast for everybody.

**IN THE WASHROOM/SHOWER**

Ryoma opened his eyes after all the shampoo and left his hair and was now sliding down his abs. He ran his hand through his wet hair and sighed in bliss.

_I can get use to waking up with Sakuno in my arms. She is so much more different than other girls who I have dated before. Sakuno wants to wait till she is married, she doesn't voice her opinions that easily and she is slightly weaker than other girls. _

_But on the upside her body is amazing a bit child like but that's fine. I just want to bury my face in her hair and die there. Her face is perfect, she is so small and much shorter than me…ya maybe by a head. Her legs are so slender and her skin is creamier than cream itself. She has a perfect little body and her chest, unlike the rest of her body it has grown. I think she is C cup maybe a bit smaller but God they are perfect. I wouldn't mind if my head was there for the rest of my life in between those two orbs. She is so kind and gentle with everybody and doesn't hesitate to put herself in danger for others. God I wish I hadn't spent my time with all those other girls; Sakuno is the only one fit for me. She always sticks by me when I'm arrogant and cold towards her. _

Ryoma looked down and noticed that he had gotten hard. He had to get rid of it before he left the washroom so for the next 10 minutes he had worked on that. Oishi blushed behind the door as he heard Ryoma moaning inside.

After everyone was cleaned and ready they ate the breakfast that Sakuno had made.

"Mina," said Ryuzaki-sensei, "I decided we should go to the beach today."

"Good idea Ryuzaki-sensei!" exclaimed Momo.

Suddenly the doorbell rang sending all the regulars heads in that direction. Ryuzaki-sensei went and opened the door. Ryoma cringed when he heard the loud voice of both not one but both Tomo and Horio.

"Tomo-chan? TOMO-CHAN!" screamed Sakuno as she saw her best friend emerge from the hallway into the kitchen.

"SA-CHAN!" equally screamed Tomo while engulfing Sakuno in a tight hug.

"Yo Echizen, sempai-tachi!" said Horio as he walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" asked an irritated Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun! That's no way to talk to your friends!" lectured Sakuno.

"Ya Echizen your girlfriend is right!" agreed Momo while mischievously smiling and grabbing Ryoma's shoulder.

"Whatever." Replied Ryoma as he brushed off Momo hand.

"Tomo-chan what are you doing here?" asked Sakuno.

"Ah well I wanted to see my best friend since we haven't seen each other for about 3 days now and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Stated Tomo with a worried expression.

'Tomo-chan I'm fine you always worry about me to much." Replied Sakuno while giving off her famous smile.

Tomo grabbed Sakuno and hugged for the second time.

"Sakuno I was so worried! I thought my best friend was going to die! Those girls will pay." Sobbed Tomo.

"Mou Tomo no one has to pay. Revenge is not always the best thing." Replied Sakuno while comforting her friend.

After the Tomo had stopped crying she filled Sakuno in on what was happening back in their home town.


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!  
Im soooooo sorry for the long wait! But here is a short chapter before the storm? (;

* * *

After all of them had finished the breakfast they decided to leave Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Sumrie to do all the planning for their trip to the beach. Once Tomo heard about the arrangement she pounced on Sakuno to go bathing suit shopping with her.

"Tomo-chan I already have a bathing suit." Replied Sakuno.

"Sakuno, the school bathing suit doesn't count." Countered Tomo.

"Mou, fine but nothing too racy!" said Sakuno while blushing.

"But it can be slightly racy?" teased Tomo.

"Tomo-chan! You know what I mean!" stammered a crimson Sakuno while grabbing her handbag.

"Hai hai, Sa-chan." Replied Tomo while waving Sakuno off.

Both girls left after saying goodbye to everybody. The house that they rented was close to a shopping center. Both girls hurriedly went inside and looked around trying on various hats and clothing. They finally arrived at the bathing suit store.

"Ah we are finally here." Said Sakuno as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"KYA! I'm going to make sure Ryoma-sama is looking at you!" responded Tomo while dragging Sakuno in.

"Hello, may I help you with anything today?" asked a worker.

"Hai, we need a bathing suit that will make her stand out and have boys droll over her but it can't show too much." Stated Tomo.

"Alright. I have something in mind." Replied the worker as she went and searched for the swimsuit.

She returned with two bathing suits and handed them to Sakuno. Tomo than ushered Sakuno into the changing room.

"Tomo-chan I think is bit rivaling," confessed Sakuno from inside the change room.

"Yadda Sa-chan, just come out!" replied Tomo while tapping her foot against the wooden floor.

Sakuno slowly emerged from the change room earning a gasp from Tomo. There in front of Tomo was Sakuno dressed in a pink two-piece bikini, blushing adorably and trying to hide her body. The bikini consisted of halter-top bikini top and pink underwear like bikini bottom. The bikini bottom was only holding up on Sakuno's body with two strings that were tied on both sides of her hips. It was a very simple bikini but Sakuno somehow made it look so amazing.

"Sa-chan you look amazing!" exclaimed Tomo.

"Eh? Tomo-chan this is very reveling! Ryoma-kun might get the wrong impression…" replied Sakuno while looking into the mirror.

"The only thing he is going to get is a boner." Whispered Tomo into Sakuno's ear.

"T-T-T-T-Tomo-c-c-chan p-p-p-please d-d-do n-n-n-not s-say th-things l-l-like that." Stuttered a flustered Sakuno.

"He he, Sakuno it was a joke. No need to get all flustered over that." Said a smiling Tomoka.

They both had purchased their bathing suits and were off. They arrived back at the house around 11:30, enough time for Sakuno to get the lunch (picnic) ready for everybody.

They all headed out but before they had left Sakuno decided she would slip on her bathing suit on underneath her clothing. She smiled satisfied as she made her way out the door and into the awaiting van that was crammed with tennis players with large egos, but most of all friendship that they shared with each other.

_The adventure beings now_ thought Sakuno while smiling


	17. FINAL

For once they all had drove somewhere in silence, everyone engrossed by the beautiful scenery as they passed by pointing out need sites and shops. They finally arrived at the beach; the boys hurriedly emptied out of the van and ran onto the beach leaving Sakuno, Tomo, Sumrie, Fuji and Tezuka to unload everything. After unloading Sakuno walked onto the sand. She gently took of her slippers and let the warm sand swallow up her small feet. She smiled and looked out into the sea to see Ryoma and the others splashing each other with water. Ryoma trotted over to Sakuno and grabbed her hand like a child, grinning. Sakuno nodded her head allowing Ryoma to drag her towards the vast blue sea. She let the cool foam lap against her sandy feet. She shyly took of her top reveling the top of her bathing suit and hesitantly took of her pants. Ryoma suddenly grabbed her by the waist as he slung her over his shoulder and made a mad dash towards the sea where he threw her in. Sakuno felt her body being engulfed by the cool seawater as she was being thrown in. She kicked up to the surface and saw Ryoma smiling as he made his way towards her. He went underneath the water disappearing among the waves and reappearing behind Sakuno. Sakuno giggled at the touch of Ryoma's cool hands against her wetback. As day the went on and the sun started to set Ryoma had the urge to talk a walk down the shoreline leaving a happy, laughing Sakuno at the bonfire set up by the team.

He walked for what seemed like hours until he met a familiar face on the sharp rocks that were being hit by the tides. Ryoma slowly made his way over trying to figure out why she was there.

"Chiza?" unconsciously said Ryoma as he looked up at the sharp rocks at the figure.

"Ryoma? Ryoma!" yelled the girl as she flung herself off the rocks onto Ryoma.

Ryoma fell onto the cool sand from the impact of the girl.

"Chiza…what are you doing here?" curiously asked Ryoma while lifting himself and her so they were now in a sitting position.

"Ah! That's right, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to school at your high school Ryoma! Father wanted a break from America so we both came here to Japan! I get to be with Ryoma again!" joyfully replied Chiza.

"I see." Replied Ryoma while looking out into the vast blue sea.

"Ryoma, look at me. I haven't seen you in 2 years and you won't even look at me!" cried Chiza as she grasped Ryoma's face.

Chiza quickly brought her lips up to Ryoma's, which caught Ryoma off-guard.

"Mm, Ryoma I miss this." Boldly replied Chiza as she licked her lips.

"R-Ryoma-Kun?" said a voice not so far from where the two were sitting.

Ryoma Quickly spun around to see who it was but quickly regretted it as he saw Sakuno crumbling to the ground silently sobbing.

"Ryoma who is that girl?" asked a Chiza while peering over Ryoma's shoulder.

"Sakuno…" whispered Ryoma as he sat shocked, staring at the figure of Sakuno.

"Nani? Who is she?" annoyingly asked Chiza.

"My girlfriend…" again whispered Ryoma shamefully letting his head hang low.

"Mm lets make a spectacle Ryoma! You know I love it when people watch." Seductively replied Chiza as she undid her sundress.

"Chiza stop." Angrily rejected Ryoma as he pushed her off of him. He ran as fast as he could to where Sakuno was crying. He was now standing above her, how could he make her so happy one moment and sad another? Thought Ryoma as he looked at the destroyed Sakuno.

He gently touched Sakuno's shoulder, which made Sakuno look up angrily. She slowly stood up. Sakuno raised her head now looking into Ryoma's eyes. She angrily raised her arm and slapped him across the face earning shocked face from Ryoma. The angry handprint enlisted on Ryoma's cheek showed the anger that was seething out of Sakuno.

"Sakuno I-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it! Go be with someone who is more than me! Who can do more for you! Good bye Ryoma." Replied Sakuno as she fled the scene.

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. It was finally Ryoma's graduation day. He peered over all the black graduation caps trying to spot the long auburn hair of the one he loved.

"Ryoma! There you are!" yelled Chiza as she jumped up onto Ryoma.

"Ah Chiza. Where did you go?" asked Ryoma as he started to pat her head.

"Mm no where, just looking for a place that sells food." Replied Chiza as she snuggled her head into Ryoma's chest.

"Alright then lets go home." Happily replied Ryoma as he grabbed her hand and made his way out of the school gates never turning back.

From a distance you could see a girl as beautiful as the cherry blossoms that she was standing next to letting a tear or so roll down her cheek as she watched the one she loved be taken away from her because of something that happened on that one afternoon at the beach.

**END**

* * *

Thank-you everyone for your support! I am finally done this story and i'm so sorry for the terrible non-ryosaku ending! IM THE DEMON LADY AND WANT TO SEE EVERYONE CRY. MUWHAHA.

All jokes aside i will be creating much more happier fanfics about these two love birds (ryosaku). I wanted this one to leave my readers questioning and coming up with endings of their own for after graduation! So I really hoped you enjoyed this, and again thank-you soooooooo much :D


End file.
